Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. C
Overview |place of origin = |designer companies = • Daimler-Benz • Krauss-Maffei|period designed = 1938 - 1941|manufacturers = • Krauss-Maffei|produced period = July 1942 - December 1942|num built = 40|chassis numbers = Fgst.Nr. 150101 - 150140|ger vk des = VK6.01|chassis = Panzerkampfwagen I|dev into = Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. D|main gun = 7.92x95mm EW 141 (94 rounds of S.m.K.H.)|main gun sight = Turmzielfernrohr 10 (Gerät 1023)|gun traverse = 360° manual|gun elevation = -10° to +20°|coaxial gun = 7.92x57mm MG 34 (2100 rounds of S.m.K. and S.m.K.L'Spur)|fire height = 1.724m|armour type = Welded|armour = 5 - 30mm|armour hull front = Upper: 30mm @ 20° Lower: 20mm @ 70°|armour hull sides = 14.5mm @ 0°|armour hull rear = Upper: 20mm @ 31° Lower: 10mm @ 69°|armour hull bottom = 5mm @ 90°|armour turret front = 30mm @ 10°|armour turret sides = 14.5mm @ 24°|armour turret rear = 14.5mm @ 10°|armour turret top = Front: 10mm @ 74° Rear: 10mm @ 90°|armour structure frnt = Upper: 30mm @ 9° Lower: 20mm @ 70°|armour structure side = 20mm @ 0°|armour structure rear = 14.5mm @ 15°|armour structure top = Front: 10mm @ 90° Rear: 10mm @ 83°|armour mantlet = 30mm round|armour spaced side = 5.5mm @ 0°|crew = 2 (Commander/Gunner, Driver)|radio = Fu Spr Ger "a"|weight = 8,000kg|length = 4.195m|width = 1.920m|height = 1.945m|wheelbase = 1.600m|engine = Maybach HL 45 P|power weight = 18.75hp/t|type n displacement = 6-cyl, water-cooled, 4.678L, 150hp@3800rpm|transmission = VG 15319|gears = 8 forward, 1 reverse: • Gear -1: 5.7km/h • Gear 1: 4.2km/h • Gear 2: 6.4km/h • Gear 3: 9.7km/h • Gear 4: 14.8km/h • Gear 5: 22.9km/h • Gear 6: 34.6km/h • Gear 7: 52.3km/h • Gear 8: 79.0km/h|ground pressure = 0.79kg/cm²|ground clearance = 0.225m|fuel capacity = 170L Gasoline|operational range = Onroad: 300km Offroad: 190km|speed = Maximum: 79km/h Onroad: 65km/h Offroad: 35km/h|trench crossing = 1.200m|max fording depth = 0.785m|suspension = Torsion bars|max grade = 45°|vert obstacles = 0.300m|roadwheels = 5 dual interleaving per side|roadwheel diameter = 650mm|roadwheel make = Steel, rubber edgings|sprocket wheel location = Front|idler sprockets location = Rear|track type = Kgs 62/290/90|pitch = 90mm|track ground contact = 1.736m|links = 89|steering system = LGR 15319 triple radius|track width = 290mm|dates in service = 1943}}The Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. C or VK6.01 is a prototype German light tank. Development wip Service Panzer-Regiment 1 On 5 March 1943, two PzKpfw I C and eight PzKpfw I F were reported to be operating with the II.Abteilung/Panzer-Regiment 1. In early November 1943, they were sent to Russia. On 20 November 1943, they had reported that one PzKpfw I C was operational, and only one of the seven remaining PzKpfw I F was operational. On 1 December 1943, PzKpfw I F (Fgst.Nr.150328) was reported as a total loss due to a fire while being repaired. Two PzKpfw I F were operational by 10 December. From 10 December to 21 December, the remaining PzKpfw I C and five PzKpfw I F were returned to Germany for major repairs. Only one remaining PzKpfw I F was with Panzer-Regiment 1 by the end of 1943. Reserve Units On 6 September 1943, the LVIII. Panzerkorps reported that they had thirty-eight PzKpfw I C in their assigned reserve units. Variants See Panzerkampfwagen I for variants. Category:Light Tank Category:Prototype Category:Tank Category:WWII Category:WWII Tank Category:Germany